Woodside - Sequel to Queens
by Shadowbird38
Summary: Crown is back. Life is okay. She's got her brother, Spot, and all the newsies. But a new threat is lurking in the shadows, and it's up to Crown to stop the threat. Leave it to the Bronx to get sneaky. I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES! NEWSIES BELONGS TO DISNEY! Rated teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Early morning sun filtered in through open windows of an office, outlining the figure of a tall man with a shock of red hair, who stood faceing a book shelf in the corner.

Two more silent figures stood in the room, in front of the mahogany desk. They could not have been more different in looks. One boy was nearly seven feet tall, and well muscled with coffee coloured skin and hard black eyes. The other was about 5'9", and was shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. His brown eyes were flicking around the room as his hands kept going up to twist his hat, most likely a nervous habit.

"Well? Have you decided?" The older man in the corner asked.

"I don't know sir. Why don't you ask Queens or Brooklyn or Manhattan?" The shorter boy asked.

"Ha! Those three have an alliance. Manhattan led the strike and Queens and Brooklyn followed through. They aren't going to put up with a price raise again. They'll get Roosevelt in on it again, and then my paper will fall. But if I can say that you accepted it, there's nothing they can do." He turned and walked over to the opissiate side of the desk. "You two can have complete control of all the boys in the city."

"And my brother?" The smaller one asked.

The older man rolled his eyes, as if this was old routine. "I will assist you in finding your brother, once you uphold your side of the deal."

"Good. Come on Thorn." The smaller one ordered. "We have papers to sell."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to Hakunaaaa Matataaaa, who has been very supportive.

Three months. That's how long has passed since the strike. Mid-October. The weather in New York City was getting cooler. Soon Winter would approach and would leave us shivering, but for now I was determined to enjoy the weather. It was sunny out, and several of the people had poked their noses out of the office to head down the street for a cheerful walk.

Papers were flying out of my hands. Everyone wanted to know what was going on in the world. It was great. I only had a couple left when Blue came running up to me. He seemed excited and frantic. The little boy had just turned ten, and I could tell he carried news.

"Crown! Crown!"

"What's up buddy?"

His bright blue eyes were gleaming. "There's a newsie on our territory."

"Did you talk to him?" I asked. He shook his head at me.

"Who's with the newsie right now?"

"Lion. He sent me to get you." Lion, when he got out of the refuge, even though I had offered, refused to take back the leadership of Queens.

I nodded. "Can you take me to him?"

Blue nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the streets. I shoved my papers back into the bag that were distributed at the gates and jogged back to the place where Blue had come from.

Lion stood leaning against a wall, watching the kid from under the rim of his cap. The kid was scrawny, with dark coffee coloured skin and brown eyes. He shouted out headlines as people skidded around him.

I hadn't seen him around Queens before, or at the gates of The World this morning. So where'd he get the papers?

I quickly checked to make sure my hair was still in my hat, then gestured for Blue and Lion to follow me. We made our way over to the boy and stood waiting.

"Can I help you boys?" He asked, innocence in his gaze.

Lion stepped forwards. I quickly put a hand on his chest, stopping him from walking forward. "Care to explain what you're doing on my territory?"

He smirked and stepped forwards. "Selling papes."

"Ya. I noticed. This isn't your ground. Scram."

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?"

I smirked. "I'll have a bunch of well-armed newsies afta you."

His eyes flashed slightly in fear. "Fine. I'm leaving." He turned tail and walked away heading back in the direction he came. Towards The Bronx.

I frowned in concentration. What was The Bronx up to now? The Bronx had always been sneaky, poking their noses where they didn't belong. I'd have to let the others know.

But, then again, it could be nothing. If one of the other groups says something, then I'll know The Bronx is up to something. I'll just leave it for now. I decided.

* * *

It kept happening for two weeks. Sometimes even two or three Bronx newsies all the way in the middle of Woodside. It was getting increasingly harder to get them out of Queens. The boys were getting bigger too. First they were scrawny under-fed boys, but now they were larger, well-muscled boys. I was starting to get mad. Bronx wasn't going just take Queens.

I expressed my worries to Spot one evening after selling. We were walking along the border between Queens and Brooklyn, enjoying a quiet pleasant evening, when he mentioned The Bronx.

"You know. I found a newsie I didn't know in Brooklyn today. At first I thought he was just from Manhattan or Queens. But I got closer, and he wasn't acting right. It was like he knew he wasn't supposed to be there. I asked him where he came from and he ran off, shouting the Bronx." Spot told me.

"So it isn't just me. I've had boys from the Bronx coming on and off Queens for the past two weeks. They are coming in groups now. Selling their papers in Queens, forcing some of the younger boys to relocate until some of the older ones come along and deal with it. The little ones aren't allowed to speak to them. I don't want them getting hurt." I bit my lip, deep in thought.

Spot smiled at me and slung an arm around my shoulder. "It's cute how much you care for the boys."

"They were the ones who helped me. Now it's my turn." I offered as explanation. He nodded and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"You remind me of my sister, you and her would've got on well. Her name was Ethel."

"As well as you and my brother?" I teased. He laughed.

"I gotta head home. See you later doll." Spot replied. "We'll figure out the Bronx issue later."

I nodded, pressed a quick kiss to his lips and turned jogging back to Queens. I entered Queens and slowed to a walk, enjoying the cool breeze as I walked, a skip in my step as I walked quietly back to the lodging house, whistling a low tune.

I raised my hands above my head and twisted, adjusting my bindings, which had shifted into an uncomfortable position during the day. I winced in pain, sure that it was going to leave a bruise on my ribs.

I was down the street from the lodging house, when it occured to me how strange it was that I hadn't seen any newsies on my way home. Maybe we got lucky and everyone sold out early, but that was incrediably unusual. I picked up my pace a bit and opened the door to the lodging house.

It was dark inside. I walked over to the light switch and flicked it, turning on the over head lighting.

"Ladders! Clothspin! Blue! You guys here?" I shouted. No response. Where was everyone?

I jogged up the stairs into the bedroom. "Hello? Anyone here?" I knew that the caretaker had gone home early to his wife, so he wasn't here, but Ladders and the rest lived here. Where could they have gone?

The door banged open again downstairs and I froze. Quickly, I snatched up my slingshot and loaded it. I crept quietly out of the room, wincing as the floorboards creaked underneath my feet. I got to the top of the stairs and glanced over the balcony, my fear turning to ice-cold shock.

I quickly stood up and rushed down the stairs, dropping my slingshot on the stairs and running over to the boys. Ladders was carrying Raven and the rest of the boys crowded around nervously.

"What happened?" I demanded, quickly picking Raven up out of Ladders arm and laying him on the couch, ignoring the blood on my hands and shirt. Raven groaned half-heartedly. I walked over to the caretakers desk and opened the bottom drawer, grabbing the first-aid kit out.

"We found him like this." Clothespin stated, pulling his hat off and running a hand through his thick black hair. "He was laying in the middle of the street bleeding. A couple of guys bolted when we came."

Raven's black hair was matted against his forehead with blood. Blood was leaking out of a wound in his lower stomach, several cuts and bruises littered his face and arms, and he groaned in pain.

I scowled and tugged off Raven's hat, handing it to Ladders. I pulled his suspenders down, then unbuttoned his shirt and opened the first aid kit, grabbing a roll of bandage. A large gash ran across part of his stomach. I pulled out gauze and laid it on the wound, mopping up some of the blood. I pulled off a strip of bandage and laid it across, sticking it to his skin, pressing it down with my fingers.

"Poor kid." Cheery murmured, his usual smile lacking. Raven groaned again.

I sighed. "Poor kid." I repeated.

* * *

Racetrack and I, late one night a couple of days later, sat with our backs leaning against the Williamsburg Bridge. His blonde curls, so simaliar to my own, were shoved messily under his hat, and he was twirling the cigar he always carried with him.

I leaned with my head on his shoulder, sitting with my back against his arm, my legs stretched out in front of me.

"So hows you and Edith doing?" I asked, letting out a gentle sigh.

He chuckled. "As well as a street-kid and Pulitzer's daughter can do." He kissed the top of my head. "Hows about you and Spot?"

"Fine, everything's fine." I smiled.

"Then what's up? You're playing with your hands again." Race stated, gesturing to my hands, where indeed I was playing with my fingers, wringing them so much that they had turned red. It was a habit I had shared with him since I was able to talk.

"You know Raven?" He nodded. "He was beat up by some Bronx boys. Bleeding. Who would beat up a ten year old?"

"Bad people. Somethings always been wrong with the Bronx, maybe just a bad show of leadership." He smirked. "I don't see your boys, or even Spot's boys, going around beating up boys."

I smiled. "You are remarkably good at encouragement for an older brother."

"And you're remarkably good at listening for a younger sister."

We stood up and hugged and I walked back to the lodging house.

I got inside, shut the door behind me and locked it. Caretaker had gone home long ago. Everyone was upstairs in bed sleeping except for Ladders, who sat quietly on the couch. He waved when I walked in and I smiled back. I made my way up the stairs. I quietly got changed and brushed my hair out, before checking on a sleeping Raven and heading into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I was awakened late at night by a loud knock on the door. I've always been a light sleeper, and I had assumed at first that it was just something falling off the shelf. I sat up in bed and pushed the blanket I had covering me up off. Quietly, so not to rouse the other newsies. I stretched slightly and walked across the floor towards the washroom.

I turned on the tap and splashed some water on my face. Quietly, I turned the tap off and dried my face using a nearby towel. I yawned and turned to go back into the bedroom. I stepped into the room, and immediatly noticed a breeze. Glancing around, I noticed that a window had been left open.

Geez, Crown, I thought. No wonder boys were getting the sniffles. I walked over and shut it. I was about to latch it shut when the knock came again. I froze where I was. Quietly, I opened the door to the stairs and shut it again, heading down the stairs to the front door. The caretaker had gone home hours before. I unlocked the door and opened it.

Standing outside, in a mixture of clothing and pj's, stood the entirity of the Manhattan newsies. "Jack, whattya doing here at-" I glanced at the clock on the wall. "2 in the morning?"

"We was attacked. Middle of the night. Bunch of boys came and beat us up in our sleep. Told us to either join them or leave." I blinked in surprise.

"Come in, for goodness sake. You're gonna freeze out there." I stepped out of the way, and let the 30 or so boys come in, each letting out a small murmur of thanks. Race squeezed my shoulder as he stepped in.

Eyeing a couple of boys, I noticed blood dripping down their faces. I gasped slightly. I padded over to the caretakers desk and opened a drawer. Inside, underneath a box of cigars, a small first aid-kit sat. I grabbed it and opened the latches, pulling out a roll of bandage. I handed it to Crutchie, who seemed to be in the worst shape.

"All the beds are full, but we have a bunch of extra blankets." I whispered. "One second." I quickly ran back up the stairs. When I got up there, Ladders and Clothespin were both sitting on their beds, looking up at me. I mouthed 'follow me.' They both stood up and came over to the cupboard with me. I grabbed a stack of blankets, and they followed suite, following me quietly down the stairs.

The Manhattan newsies were murmuring quietly. I came back down the stairs and passed out blankets. I hugged Race tightly, and pressed my fingers to the bandage on his cheek, sealing it down. He kissed my forehead gently.

I pulled out of his warm embrace and took the roll of bandage from him. I glanced over everyone to make sure everyone was okay, then put the bandage back in the desk.

"Has everyone got a blanket?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "What about you Jack?"

"I'm not to sleep. I'll go on guard." Jack replied. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't try to change my mind Crown."

"Fine. Good night everyone. Sleep well." I said, walking over and locking the door.

I followed Ladders and Clothespin up the stairs and shut the door quietly. Ladders and Clothespin got back into bed followed by me. I pulled the quilt up to my shoulders and turned onto my side, the bed springs squeaking as I did so.

I was nearly asleep when I remembered that I hadn't latched the window. I opened my eyes and pushed myself up, looking at the window. I squinted through the moonlight. The window had already been latched shut. I frowned. Clothespin or Ladders must've done it.

The next afternoon, after everybody had sold papers, Jack and I paid a visit to Spot, to discuss Manhattan getting kicked out.

We sat around a table in Brooklyn, talking in low voices, so not to alarm the Brooklyn boys, although thinking about it, the last time all three of us talked so surious like was way back in July when the strike happened. Now it was nearing November, and with the bitter cold, this was the last time that anyone wanted to get hurt.

"Yous telling me that the Bronx, kicked 'Hattan out of their home, because they want more space." Spot scowled, running a hand through his short brown hair.

Jack nodded. "Said to eathier join them and their cause or get out."

"I just don't get it. Bronx only had like 15 boys at the strike, how did they get you out?" I asked Jack, resting my head on my hand.

"They must have thirty huge boys now, and they attacked in the dead of night, all of us were sleepy, and not at our best state of mind." Jack mumbled, rubbing his temple.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get them out of there." Spot stood up, slamming his fist on the table, making some nearby boys jump.

I rested an hand on his arm. "Stay calm. We can't beat them up yet. Not when it's cold. We have to talk first."

Spot sighed and slouched down in his seat, clasping his hand in mine. I squeezed it gently.

Jack cleared his throat and we turned back to him, cheeks flushing.

"Can we table the palaver and get back to business?" Jack asked. "Why don't we just go over them and threaten them? Bronx are like rats, they are only tough on the outside."

I nodded. "It's now or never. Three is much less intimadating then sixty."

We stood up and walked out of Brooklyn. I let go of Spot's hand as we stepped outside, if their was anybody who didn't need to know that I was a girl, it was the Bronx.

As we walked up to Manhattan lodgings, I eyed the boys all lurking around the outdoors. They was tough. I was already the smallest person in the room. Together, the three of us scowled and marched up the steps to the doors.

A tall boy, probably 17, with coffee-coloured skin, black eyes, and a shaved head, got in our way. I wasn't even at his shoulder, even Jack, the tallest out of the three of us, barely even reached his chin.

"Can I help you three?" He snarled.

"We want to talk to your leader." I stated, not trusting Spot or Jack to not start a fight.

He cracked his knuckles. Did he really think that was gonna frighten me? "How do you know I'm not the leader?"

"More likely second-in-command. Yous probably not smart enough to be leader." I replied, smirking.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"We want Manhattan back, and all the boys out of our terf."

"Oh, so I guess that means I'm talking to Crown, Spot Conlon, and Jack Kelly." He laughed. "I'll be honest, I expected you to be taller."

"And I expected you to be smart and not try to take over others terfs when you're out numbered. Guess we both lost our expectations." I growled at him.

"I'm not Sage. But I can take a message for him." He scowled.

"Tell him the next time he beats up a ten year old, he's dealing with all three of us. Your move." I turned and got half way down the steps before making up my mind. "And one more thing." I walked back up the stairs.

I pulled back and slammed my fist into his jaw. Hard. His face swung to the side. When he turned back, his eyes were glowing. I shrugged, smirked, and turned, bouncing down the steps, back to Jack and Spot, who were both staring at me with open mouths.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Spot murmured in my ear as we walked away.

"What do you mean they threatened you?" The same brown haired boy from Pulitzer's office asked, the shorter one.

"I mean exactly as I said Sage. They told me that they want us out of their terf. The little one, Crown, leader of Queens. He's got quite the punch on him. He punched me in the jaw. For such a small boy, he nearly knocked me over. Look out for him tonight."

"I don't care about any Crown, Thorn. I just want to get this over with."

"Fine. Now I told you already, I want to help attack Queens."

"Thorn. Need I remind you who's leader. You listen to me." The shorter boy walked up to him. "I am leading the attack. You are staying here."

Thorn growled lowly. "Fine. What's your spy say?"

"He says that he'll tell us when he's got Crown's trust, then he'll let us in. Lion knows what he's doing."

Three days since we threatened Thorn. I was antsy. Something was bound to happen. Bronx had moved back, out of Woodside, into Astoria, which was better then I had expected. I had been taking guard every night. I refused to go to sleep, I didn't want us to get attacked as well.

I was sitting in the chair at the caretakers desk, quietly flipping through an old copy of Sherlock Holmes, when Lion came down the stairs.

"Hey Crown, do you want me to take guard tonight?" He asked.

"No Lion, It's okay."

Lion shook his head at me. "Crown, you haven't slept in three days. You need sleep. I'll take guard."

I stifled a yawn. "Okay. I'm going to bed."

Lion took my seat and I headed upstairs. I didn't even take off my hat before I was sound-asleep in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Something was stifiling my breath. I squirmed, still partly asleep. Why couldn't I breathe? I moved slightly. Whatever was blocking my breath had pressed harder. Wake up. WAKE UP!

My eyes flew open and I shot upwards, nearly hitting my head on the bunk above me. All around me boys were waking up. I jumped out of bed and punched the boy who had had his hands over my mouth, trying to kill me. He fell to the floor.

"Get up!" I shouted. "Everybody. Wake up!" Boys from Queens were sitting up and running around, trying to get a grasp of the situation.

Judging from what I could hear, there were boys downstairs going after Manhattan as well. The guy I had punched had fallen to the floor. Quickly, I stomped on his face, probably breaking his nose, and suddenly glad I was too tired to take off even my shoes last night.

I quickly checked my hat to make sure my hair wasn't coming out. I stepped over the groaning body of the boy I had just punched and rushed over to Blue, who was being grabbed by a boy twice his size. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked it back, pulling him off of Blue. Blue kicked him in the stomach and I spun him around and punched him in the face.

"Pick on someone your own size." I hissed. I stomped on his foot, hard.

"How'd they get in?" Blue asked. "I thought you locked all the doors and windows."

I nodded. "I did. Which means..." It couldn't be Lion. Not Lion. Anyone but Lion. I quickly climbed on top of the bunk bed and scanned the room. There he was in the corner, beating up Clothespin. I jumped off of the bed, and slipped through the crowd, tripping people.

I made it over to Lion and blocked the punch he threw my way. I grabbed his collar. "You're a traitor."

"Bronx kept me safe in the refuge. What did Queens do?" He threw a punch at my jaw.

I ducked and swung an uppercut towards his mouth, he grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm, tripping me. "I sat in that refuge, starving, freezing. What did you do? You left me there."

"You're not the only one who counts. There were thirty boys in Queens who were starving as well. I chose the well being of the group before the well being of one. It was the dead of Winter. I couldn't risk anyone's lives." I wrenched my arm out of his grasp, ignoring the bolt of pain up my shoulder.

Lion punched me, nailing me in the eye. That was going to leave quite a shiner. I fell down, and used my legs, tripping him and causing him to fall. I jumped up and went to punch him again, but froze when a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the room.

I wasn't the only one who had stopped. In fact, the whole room had frozen. I turned slowly on my heel, not sure what I was going to see.

Ladders laid on the floor, blood coming out of a wound next to his heart. He coughed and blood sprayed out of his mouth. He squirmed on the floor. The boy, the one I had punched back in Manhattan, was standing over him, a sick gleam in his eye. In his hand, dripping with blood, was a knife.

I stepped slowly towards Ladders. It was silent all around me, so silent you could hear a pin drop. I leaned over Ladders, crouching down and pressing my fingers to his neck, then to his wrist.

"He's dead." I whispered. "You killed him." I glanced up at the you. "You killed him."

He smirked. "He's better off dead."

I stood up and punched him. He stumbled backwards. I punched him again. "Maybe it's your turn to die." I shouted, feeling rage course through me. I kicked him back.

"Crown. Stop." Clothespin shouted in the background. I didn't stop. I was seeing red. I punched him again, grabbing his knife and throwing it to the ground. He had just killed Ladders, my best friend, since day one. Since the day I walked into the lodging house for the first time.

"Crown! CROWN!" Clothespin shouted. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back, holding me back from trying to kill him. "Stop."

I struggled against Clothespin. "Let me at him. I'm going to kill him."

"No you're not. Crown. You are the most level headed person I know. Come back to it. Don't stoop to his level. Think of Race. Spot. Jack. Keep calm. These boys need you. We all need you. You can't kill him."

I slowly calmed down. "It's okay Clothespin. You can let me go." He cautiosly let go. I turned to the Bronx newsies, who were standing still watching me.

"What would it take to get you to leave us alone?" I asked, turning in a slow circle. "What would it take to get you to leave?"

A boy, probably a couple of inches taller than me, stepped out from the group. "I want you to come with us." His eyes were wide.

I nodded, leaning and whispering to Clothespin. "You're in charge. Don't let them get Brooklyn."

I walked to the boy. "Let's go." The boy, quite evidentily the leader, gestured to the boys. He grabbed a strip of fabric from one of the ripped blankets and tied my hands behind my back. I made eye-contact with Clothespin. He nodded.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me out, shoving me down the stairs. I stumbled slightly but made my way down. Race stepped forwards as I came down the steps, escorted by the Bronx boys. I shook my head at him and he froze.

I was shoved into a room in the Bronx lodging house. I could feel my hat still on. It was dark out. The leader boy, whose name must be Sage, flicked on a light switch. I blinked in the harsh light.

There were four boys in the room. The black boy I had tried to kill, and two others, both large. But that wasn't what caught my eye. It was Sage. He wasn't remarkably tall, only about 5'8", a couple of inches taller than me. Probably a year or two older too, no older then seventeen. Dark brown curls and brown eyes matched the appearence of someone I had seen before. I couldn't figure it out. Who did I know that looked like that?

There was also something off about him. High cheek bones and a thin figure. There was something about him that made him petite. It was almost like...

"That was an admirable thing you did. Standing up to Thorn there and leaving the boys to keep them safe." Sage smirked, leaning against one of the beds.

I shrugged as well as I could. "Glad you think so." I said sarcastically. I was still thinking. What was it? Why was his voice so high pitched for a seventeen year old boy?

I scanned, looking at his hair. His hat was tight on his head. A shock jolted through me. I laughed.

"Do tell. What's so funny about this situation?" Sage asked, stepping towards me.

"Yous a girl." I laughed. "I can't believe it! You're a girl."

"All of you out now." Sage hissed. "OUT!"

The two shuffled out obiedently. The other gave me a sick glare. "Now Thorn."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"How the hell did you know I was a girl?" She asked, stepping forwards and glaring at me.

"Go. To. Hell." I spat. She punched me. Hard, right on my jaw line.

I hit the floor and my hat fell off, allowing my long hair to tumble out in messy blonde curls.

Sage stood staring at me with wide eyes. "You're a girl. Oh my god. You're a girl." She started laughing.

Sage tugged her hat off, long brown hair falling out of her hat. She sat on the ground across from me, staring at me with a childlike wonder in her brown eyes. "How?" The word fell out of her mouth as a gasp.

I struggled to sit up with my hands tied behind me, and leaned against one of the bed posts. "By birth."

"Not that way, why, how are you leader of Queens? How old are you?"

I stretched my legs out. "Untie my hands and I'll answer your questions. One at a time."

"What's your name?"

"Crown. Duh. You were in Queens."

Sage rolled her eyes and leaned with her head on her hands. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Now please get these off." I asked.

Sage leaned around me and untied my hands. I pulled my hands around and rubbed the chaffing on my wrists. "Thanks."

"How on earth are you leader of Queens?"

I turned to look at her. "Lion, as you know him, was previously leader. He went to the refuge and I was second in command, simple as that. What about you, and how come none of us knew you were a girl?"

"I fought my way up. Thorn is next in line, and power hungry. Pulitzer asked us to take over so he could force you to accept the price raise. I kept my gender hidden so those boys would respect me, and it was easier to try and find my brother." She said, leaning into a crouch and standing up.

I grabbed her hand, and stood up. "Weird. All the boys in pretty much all of Queens, Brooklyn, and Manhattan know I'm a girl, and I still am in power."

Sage shrugged. "It's a mans world. Now, let's get you out of here."

I stopped and stared at her. "You're just going to let me go, just like that?"

Sage nodded. "I was never on board with the whole stealing thing. Thorn has been shoving at me, making me do Pulitzer's commands. I don't like it, and that poor boy, who we killed, should never have died, and I'm sorry."

I smiled softly, thinking of the cheerful Ladders. "His name was Ladders."

Sage grinned at me. She bent over and picked my hat up and tossed it to me, before grabbing her own and shoving her hair in.

I froze in my spot, thinking. "Sage. What's your name? Your real name?"

She turned and looked at me, confused. "Um Ethel Talopeno. Why?"

I grinned. "What's your little brother name?"

"Gabriel."

I started laughing. Of all the people I could have met.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

I looked up at her. "I'm dating your little brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Sage stared at me. "You're dating Gabriel."

I laughed at the look on her face. "Yes. I am. Oh my goodness, of all the people."

"He has a girlfriend."

"You know Spot Conlon?"

She looked at me. "Heard of him."

"That's your little brother."

"No." She looked at me in disbelief.

"Yes. I can take you to him. After I get Queens back of course. " I offered.

She smiled at me. "Let's get you out of here." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the window. She opened it and a flush of cold air came in, leaving me glad I hadn't put on my pajamas. She jumped out the window onto the balcony.

I peered out and froze in my shoes. We had to be pretty high up. Oh no. Not here. "Do we have to go this way?" I asked.

Sage looked up at me in confusion. "Yes. Thorn is probably waiting right outside the door. If you want out of here, then yes. Why? What's wrong?"

I shuddered. "Nothing, I'm just a little scared of heights."

Sage smiled at me, and reached her hand up. "Don't worry I will catch you. I've been out here a million times and never fallen."

I nodded, and slipped my legs out the window, jumping down the platform. Sage led me down the stairs as I concentrated on not falling.

We made it to the bottom and my breath fogged up in the cold air. "Come on. A jog never hurts no one. Might warm you up." I glanced at Sage's short sleeved button-up. She was going to freeze out here.

We quickly jogged out of the Bronx and into Manhattan. Sage ran up the stairs to the lodging house as I ducked into the alley. A minute later boys started running out and heading towards the Bronx. I grinned.

Sage came back a minute later. "Come on, Thorn will be confused when they show up. We have to get them out of Queens."

We ran over, quickly. We both sprinted up the stairs into my lodging house. It was remarkably quiet, and when we ducked in I saw why.

Manhattan and Queens boys were sitting in various positions on the floor. Cheery was knocked out, Raven and Blue were both bleeding from cuts on their forehead. Racetrack's jaw was bruised and he sat wrapping a bandage around his arm.

There I stood, in my rumpled clothes, bruise on my jaw, hair tucked up, and standing next to a shivering Sage, who didn't have the smarts to put on layers, like Spot.

"Crown!" Race stood up and rushed over to me, quickly wrapping me in a hug. "Oh my god. Never do that again."

I smiled. "There hopefully won't be a next time."

Race pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"This is Sage. Don't freak out. He is going to get everyone out of there."

Sage waved awkwardly and looked at me in confusion, most likely for calling her male. I smirked and winked at her.

"Where are all my boys?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"They all left with the big fellow, and I think they are going to Brooklyn." Jack stood up and walked over and stood face to face with her.

Sage squared her stance and looked him dead in the eye. I chuckled slightly. Jack seemed taken aback.

"Boys. Get your slingshots! Now!" I shouted. Sage turned as the boys scrambled into action.

"I don't want them to get hurt." Sage looked at me. "Not for the things I've done."

I shrugged. "Hopefully nobody will."

Jack looked at me. "You get kidnapped and beat up, and come back to Queens friends with the person we've been trying to stop for the last months. Only you Crown. Only you. Can't wait to see Spot's face."

I grinned. "Me nether."

Sage looked over at the boys, who, for the most part, were ready to go. A sharp whistle for me had them all out the door. Racetrack came running by and tossed my my slingshot and a couple of rocks.

"Next time you make an irrational decision, I will hurt you." Race scowled at me.

"Awww, grumpy over-protective brother." I teased, breaking into a jog next to him.

He stuck his tongue out and swiped at me. I ducked and continued after him.

Sage came up beside me, looking at me in surprise. "They knows you're a girl."

"It'll surprise you that not everyone will use your gender against you.

I slipped inside, being careful not to squeak the door. "Come on." I whispered. I could hear noises upstairs.

"Go on up." I murmured to Sage. She nodded as I pointed to the stairs. The few boys that had followed me inside, including Jack and Racetrack, ducked into the shadows. The rest of the boys were hidden in the alleys outside as reinforcement.

I crouched next to Race and watched as Sage ran up the stairs into the bedroom. It went silent and about thirty seconds later, a couple of boys came running down the stairs and bounded out the door.

"That can't possibly be all of them." Jack whispered, looking over at me in confusion.

I shook my head. "It's not. There could still be some up there, who are more loyal to Thorn than Sage."

"What are you talking about? How do you learn so much in an hour?" Race spoke in disbelief.

I smirked. "It's just a natural aptitude."

Race groaned. "So what now?"

"Follow me."

I gestured for everyone to follow me upstairs. The few boys inside with me stood up and followed me up the stairs. I slipped in behind Sage, who stood glaring at Thorn.

Sage turned and looked at me and I nodded my head at her. She smirked as several of my boys stepped in behind her and stood, ready for a fight.

Spot gave me a look of surprise from his position over by the wall. A small cut was bleeding on his forehead. I winked at him and he smirked and mouthed 'Long time no see.'

I smiled at him.

Sage spoke up again. "You can leave and go back to Bronx and I'll explain later, or, you can stay here and lose everything you've tried to gain from me."

Thorn looked over at Sage, then turned to me, giving me such a look of hate it gave me shivers down my spine. I squared my feet and made eye contact with him. He growled and walked forwards coming right up to me.

Then he swung. I ducked as the fight broke out again. The few boys still left on Thorn's side joined in, despite being hopelessly outnumbered.

I grabbed Thorn's arm and twisted it back, punching him with my free hand. "You corrupted him. You told him not to help me."

I hooked my leg under his, causing him to fall onto the ground. "I never did anything. Sage can think on his own. It doesn't take a genius to see how evil you are."

"You have never been abused, or hated because of who you are." Thorn barked, standing back up. He tried to punch me, and clipped my cheek.

"You think I have never been disliked in my life Thorn? I'm a sixteen year old girl who is at the bottom of the social system." I snarked.

"You can't be a girl." He said, disbelief leaking into his voice as I hit him.

I kicked him in the chest and knocked him down. "I actually can." I pulled off my hat. "You also just got you butt kicked by one. Now you have two choices, you can leave this city and never come back, or you can stay, and listen to Sage."

He looked up at me. "And if I don't?"

"You will regret it."

"I'm leaving." He replied.

"Good choice."

* * *

"Sage!" I groaned. I grabbed the brunette's arm and tugged her forwards.

"I'm sorry."

"Look. I know you are nervous, but don't you want to see Gabriel?" I asked as we finally walked into Brooklyn.

She shrugged. "Not after I punched you."

I pressed my fingers to the bruise on my jaw. "I have had worse."

"I know, but I am just scared."

I smiled. "I know. You will feel better afterwards."

Sage nodded. "I sure hope so."

We walked up to the Brooklyn lodging house. I knocked gently on the door.

A few seconds later, Midway opened it. "Crown. You looking for Spot?" I nodded. "He said he was going to the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Thanks Midway."

He closed the door behind him as Sage and I headed down the steps.

"Why the Brooklyn Bridge?"

I shrugged. "Probably watching the sunset."

Sage stared at me in confusion before shrugging it off as we approached the Brooklyn Bridge.

Spot, sure enough, was leaning against the bridge, watching the sun. He turned as I walked up and smiled.

He tugged my hat off and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"You're looking a little worse for wear doll." He commented.

"You're one to talk." I smiled, eyeing the cut on his forehead.

"What are you doing in Brooklyn today?"

I tilted my head. "I found someone you may actually know."

"Hmm?"

I turned to Sage, who was slowly inching away. "Take your hat off."

She shook her head no and Spot looked at me in confusion.

I took a deep breath. "Sage, I have dragged you across the Bronx, Queens, and Brooklyn. A trip that would have normally taken thirty minutes took three and a half hours. Take you hat off."

Sage held her hands up in surrender, and reached up, tugging her hat off to expose her brown curls. I smirked as Spot's mouth dropped open.

"Ethel."

Spot ran forwards and hugged his sister. Sage looked at me over Spot's shoulder in surprise.

I smiled.

Spot turned around and came back over, hugging me.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is a lot of kids." I murmured under my breath, staring through wide eyes at all the boys that had somehow crowded into Queens lodging house after work today. Spot and Jack stood to my left, while Sage stood on my right.

"Always one to point out the obvious," Spot ducked as I attempted to smack him with my hat. "But it is a lot of kids."

Sage had gone as pale as a ghost. She stared out at the crowd, eyes wide. "I'm not so sure I want to do this."

Sage had decided earlier that she was going to tell everyone she was a girl. She had told me that if they weren't going to respect her as a girl, they didn't deserve her respect as a boy. The only people who knew now were Jack, Spot, and I.

"It's okay to be nervous. You're risking everything you built up to. But hey, you're always welcome in Manhattan." Jack spoke up.

Sage went a shade whiter and I leaned out past Spot. "Thanks, Jack," I gave him a sarcastic look before turning to Sage. "You'll be fine. It will go great, and none of us will judge you if you back out."

"How did you do it?" Sage asked lowly. "How do you stand there so comfortable?"

My hat was off and my long hair hung down my back. "I grew up with Manhattan and Queens knowing I was a girl. Brooklyn found out at the strike, and your brother was the most shocked out of anyone."

"Spot didn't know?" Sage looked over at her brother. Spot shook his head. Sage smirked. "Even with all your birdies?"

I started laughing at Sage's comment.

"I swear the two of you were the devil's pair waiting to happen." Spot muttered.

"Just you wait, what if James shows up!" Sage laughed.

"Who's James?" I questioned, giving the two siblings a curious look.

Sage shrugged. "Our little brother. He was only two when I ran away. Three when Spot did," She snapped her suspenders. "Kind of spoiled rotten by our mother and father."

"Sorry for not mentioning it to you until now. I never really got on well with him." Spot murmured, so low that I was the only one to hear him.

I smiled. "No problem. Any more siblings I should know about?"

Spot pretended to count on his fingers. "No. Just Sage and James."

"Should probably get this going." Jack stated, staring out at the group.

I stuck two fingers in my mouth and whistled. Hard.

The boys all froze. A young boy from Brooklyn called Cobra shouted. "Think you just blew my eardrums Crown."

"Least you're not standing next to her!" Spot replied, looking at the young boy. Another kid from Brooklyn, Lucky, hit Cobra over the head.

Spot gave me a small nudge forwards. I took a step forwards.

"Stand up sis!" Race shouted from his place at the back of the crowd.

"Shut up!" I yelled back but stepped onto a chair and onto the table mostly used for betting. "All better?"

Race grinned and gave me thumbs up from the back of the crowd. I gave him a silent thank you for loosening up the crowd.

"Hello, newsies of New York!" There were a couple of shouts from younger boys, which were quickly silenced by older ones. "Welcome to Queens."

"So lately we have been in a turf war. You boys have risked your life's over a couple of bad deals and that's not fair. But Thorn has got a couple of bad kids on his side, and is still in Manhattan, keeping a bunch of you from your home. We are open to ideas as to how to get them to leave. While you demise plans, there is something else to deal with," I gestured to Sage. "If you please."

Sage paused for a second, before making eye contact with me, and with a slight nod, she stepped on the chair and onto the table.

"I've been keeping a secret from The Bronx and if you are to come with me instead of Thorn, you deserve to that your leader is in fact female." Sage blurted out, tugging her hat off and exposing her brown curls.

All was silent for a moment as Sage stood, the boys taking it in and processing. She looked over at me and I smiled, giving her a wink.

A shout broke through the crowd. "HA! I TOLD YOU EMBER! YOU OWE ME!"

It was a boy I didn't know from The Bronx. At his shout, the boys all broke into excited chatter.

"Good job keeping it a secret." I mouthed. Sage stuck her tongue out, evidently glad that nothing awful had happened.

"How could a girl lead us?" A voice shouted.

Sage froze, not expecting to be questioned. Luckily, boys from the other turfs cut in.

"Queens has been doing fine for the past three years!"

"What's wrong with a girl?"

"Why couldn't a girl lead us? She has for the past while!"

"If you have an issue with it, go back to Thorn."

I smirked at Sage. "That went well." The colour was slowly coming back to her face.

"Why don't we just kick Thorn out of Manhattan? It can't be that hard." Albert shouted. A bunch of shouts rang out in agreement.

"No! No! No!" I shouted over the crowd. "We cannot go around beating up kids. We all stand together," I sighed. "Look. This turf isn't much. But it's all we got. If we let people take it, we have nothing. Now, we need to let them know what we think. But we can't hurt them, unless they don't want to then, Albert, you are free to beat up as many as you want."

Albert grinned at me from his spot next to my brother.

I hopped off the table as there was more excited chatter. Jack came up to me and leaned over. "We best go now, before it gets dark."

I nodded and gestured to Sage to follow Spot, Jack, and I. She slid off the table and followed us through the crowds, many boys patting her on the back and sending encouraging messages. I quickly tugged my hat back on

We got outside and started walking, Jack and Spot walking in front of us.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be bad." I told Sage, as we headed toward Manhattan.

"You were right. I'm surprised nothing bad really happened."

"You know, you probably weren't the only girl in hiding. There are probably two or three more in each turf, hiding their gender, and you probably just inspired them to tell the newsies that they are girls. I bet by the new year, a few newsies are going to become girlsies." I said to Sage.

We got into Manhattan as the sun was falling beneath the horizon, and all was quiet as we walked up to the Manhattan lodging house. A couple of boys were lounging in the evening sun on the steps like cats. They perked up however when we approached.

"What do you scum want?" One asked.

Spot stepped forwards, a scowl on his face, about to bad mouth him, but I stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back, giving him a quick look. He nodded, knowing that his quick temper was not needed, and stepped back to Sage, who muttered something to him.

"We want to speak with Thorn." I stated.

The boy who kind of looked like a polecat tilted his head and said "No."

"Thorn knows he's outnumbered. Bring him down here." I said.

"Why should we listen to you?" The other spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what, never mind."

Jack opened his mouth to protest but promptly shut it as I slipped past the boys and into the Manhattan lodging house.

"Crown! Where are you going?" Spot shouted.

"I'll be back in a moment." I replied.

I walked into the lodging house and past the several Bronx boys that were lounging around, they all stopped and stared at me as I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, where Thorn was talking to a couple of other boys.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"You're coming with me." I grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back, pushing him out of the room.

"Let go of me!" He shouted, twisting and pulling.

I ignored him and marched him down the stairs, through the room of boys, who stared slack-jawed at me. I pushed out the door into the setting sun and let go of him and shoved him down the stairs.

His two outdoor boys, Spot, Sage, and Jack stared at me.

"Wasn't too hard," I shrugged. "Really shouldn't have been able to do that Thorn."

Spot smirked slightly as I came down to stand next to him.

"Look. We just want to talk." I stated.

Thorn scowled at me. "Why should I talk to you?"

"Because you have no choice." Sage stated.

"What would it take you to leave everyone in peace and go away?" I asked.

"More than you could ever offer." Thorn replied.

I sighed. "You have one chance to get out of this peacefully. Otherwise, all those boys in there are going to be fighting within the next week. So what will it take?"


	7. Chapter 7

"William Higgins wants his Anthony back, and Jennifer in the new juvenile jail. Pulitzer wants a price raise. I want Queens. If I'm to give up Manhattan. I want Queens instead."

I stopped hearing it after the first sentence. I angrily stomped up and grabbed his collar. "How do you know those names?" I asked, ignoring the two guys who stepped forwards.

"I pick things up. What can I say, everyone wants my help." He smirked at me. I pulled my hand back and swung. I could feel the pain shoot through my hand, and I knew that my hand was going to be bruised as he fell to the ground.

I looked up at Jack, ignoring Thorn on the ground. "Where's Racetrack?"

Jack shook his head. "Last I saw him he was heading to the Sheepshead races with Albert."

I silently thought. When I left my father, we used to live near the Sheepshead. "Oh no," I looked up at the other three. "I-I have to run."

Quickly, without another thought, I turned and ran off, towards the races. I had to find my brother. I couldn't let my father get him.

I skidded around the corner and bolted, sprinting along the street, grabbing my hat as it flew off my head, summoned by a burst of wind, my hair following in pursuit. I jumped over the fence that enclosed the Sheepshead, and rushed through the crowd, looking around for my brother. I spotted Albert over on the side of the tracks.

"Albert! Albert!" I shouted.

He turned and looked over at me. "Crown? What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

"Where's Racetrack?" I asked, praying that he knew.

"Left a couple of minutes ago, said he wasn't feeling great and he was going back to Queens." He stated. "Why? What's wrong?"

Crap, I thought. "I have to run Albert, thank you."

Back in Queens, I burst into the lodging house, and the few boys sitting around looked up at me in confusion.

"Where's my brother?" I asked.

"Haven't seen him since he left this morning," Crutchie stated. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine. Just fine." I exited the lodging house and began pacing the streets. I couldn't help but worry. I knew Racetrack was older and able to defend himself, but my father was insane, and he wanted me in the new jail.

As I paced the streets I formed a plan in my head. I needed to go to Manhattan. I had no clue if my father would still be there, but it was a lead. I needed to find Racetrack before any harm could come to him.

Quietly I walked back into Manhattan. I knew Spot was going to worry about me, but I needed to do this. I made it back to my old housing development, the old brick apartments. I could feel the fear in my blood, a living breathing thing. My hands were shaking. I didn't want to go back.

No Crown, I told myself. You have to do this, your brother is in there. You have to.

I pushed open the door and walked up the several flights of stairs until I was standing in front of the door where my worst nightmares had happened. I turned the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. I walked in and froze. Racetrack was sitting tied to a chair, his mouth gagged. His eyes widened when I entered and he shrieked, warning me, but it was too late.

Something hit me on the back of my head and I gasped, hitting the floor as I blacked out.

I woke up tied to a chair and gagged like Racetrack. I struggled for a moment before Racetrack noticed my being awake, He nudged me and gave me a look saying he had already tried that. I glanced outside, it was beginning to get dark.

Calming myself down, I began fiddling with the knot, feeling for any loose strings I could pull.

"Long time no see my dears," My father walked into the room, looking at us with his hands clasped behind him. "I'd ask how you are but I don't care."

I felt a loose string by my hands and I began to tug on it, pulling harder, the string began to unravel.

"All I wanted to do is talk, I want to strike a deal. Anthony, I want to take you back in and raise you to be a proper young man. To be honest Jennifer, I don't really care what happens to you, so you can go and do something, probably the jail."

I chuckled silently, favoritism much. He probably didn't realize that I had been in the refuge before, at ten none the less.

"It's crazy how much people are willing to listen to you when you have a little bit of knowledge. Mr. Pulitzer jumped at the chance to earn more money, and Thorn was ecstatic for the chance to take over and have more selling space," He rolled his neck, I continued pulling. "Maybe I am a genius."

"I suppose I should probably untie you Jennifer, and allow you to leave." My father turned his back, making a mistake. Racetrack looked at me, he was nearly in tears. I guess it wasn't just my worst nightmares coming true too. He stared at me as if begging me not to leave. I bite the gag, and gave the rope one last tug, feeling it fall away. I quickly untied my legs, while his back was still turned, and yanked the gag out, ignoring Race's muffled noise.

My father turned around to invest agate the noise, and I took two quick steps and slammed my fist into his jaw. He fell to the ground. "Now you might be willing to listen to me," I stated, crouching down so I was face to face.

"If I were to go to this jail, would you consider letting my brother go?" I asked.

He snarled at me from his position on the floor. "You'd be willing to go to jail and allow him to walk free. Honorable. I might consider it."

"Good, because it's your only option," I stated. I got up and walked over to Race, untying his hands and legs, he pulled the gag out himself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Crown?" He demanded.

"Saving your neck."

"No. We are both leaving. Come on." He grabbed my arm and tried to tug me away.

I stood fast. "No. I'm not going anywhere. He will just come after us again. At least this way, he will leave us alone. It will keep all of you safe. I can't let Thorn kill anyone else."

"But what about all the Queens boys? What about Jack and Sage? What about Spot? You can't just leave them." He asked, looking at me in confusion.

"You think I want to do this?" I argued. "It will keep you all safe. That's what I want."

"But-"

"No. Go Racetrack. Now."

He blinked at me. I could tell by the look he was giving me that he was going to tell everyone, but he still turned and left the apartment, casting one last glance my way, and then disappearing. I was going to have a bunch of angry newsies when I got out.

"You know. If you weren't a girl in pants, I might consider raising you instead." My father commented.

"Shut up," I snapped. "Well, are you taking me to the jail or what?"

"Eager are we?" He stood up and grabbed my elbow, pulling me out of the room. Together we walked down the stairs and out of the building. The jail was only a little while away from the apartment.

He shoved me into the evil-looking building and up to the secretary. "I have caught someone loitering and stealing. I want to put them in here."

"Fine." He spoke, walking up to the door and unlocking it. My father shoved me in, and I could hear the lock clicking behind me before footsteps receded and I was left alone in the room with twenty or so boys.

They all stared at me for a second before going back to laying on the five beds or the floor. Quietly, I walked over to the corner and plopped down, tucking my hat lower on my face and covering most of my eyes.

I was alone for a little while, until a young boy, about eleven, I didn't know came and sat next to me.

"So what are you in for?"

I rolled my eyes. "Making bad deals. You?"

"Stealing. I'm James."

I rolled my eyes. "Crown."

"Interesting name."

"I'm an interesting person," I replied, half-heartily.

He nodded, moving shaggy brown curls out of his eyes. I froze. I only knew two other people with brown curls like those, and eyes that shade.

"Kid?" I asked. He looked up at me. "You got a last name?"

He nodded. "Talopeno."

I facepalmed. Of course. It was just my luck. "How come every time I leave my home to protect another I meet a Conlon?" I asked rhetorically.


	8. Chapter 8

James looked at me. "What do you mean 'another Conlon'" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and asked dryly. "Let me guess, you have two older siblings named Gabriel and Ethel. They are 16 and 17, with brown hair and eyes, and you haven't seen them in since you were little?"

He blinked at me. "How on earth could you possibly know any of that?"

"Let's just say, I have a habit of associating with Talopeno kids."

"You know my brother and sister. Could you take me to see them?" James asked, looking at me.

I leaned back. "I would princeling, but as you can see by my current situation."

"Oh," He paused for a moment, looking around the shadowy room. "Why are you calling me princeling?"

I laughed, I hadn't thought about it. "Your brother's nickname is the 'King of Brooklyn,' guess that makes you prince."

He stared at me for a minute. "My brother is Spot Conlon?"

I nodded. "Your sister is Sage and runs The Bronx newsies. I run Queens."

"You're Crown Higgins?" He gasped.

I looked at him strangely. "You've heard of us."

"I keep up with the news, lots of kids come in and out of here. Aren't you guys in the middle of some turf war?" At my nod, he continued. "Why are you in here then? Aren't they others going to worry about you?"

I answered the second one first. "Probably. I can handle myself though. I'm in here because my brother was being threatened and I made an exchange."

"You came here to keep your sibling safe?" He nodded in approval and I rolled my eyes.

Later that night, I was still in the corner, and James seemed to have fallen asleep next to me when there was a tap on the window. I looked up and through the moonlight, I could see Lion tapping on the window. Quietly, I turned, and gently opened the window up a crack (that was as far as it could go) and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He sighed. "Look, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I'm here to get you out."

"And how do I know you won't take me to Thorn?"

"You don't."

"How did you even know I was in here?"

"News travels fast, Thorn was excited that it actually worked to get you in here, and he's headed for Queens in the morning. From what I've heard, nobody except Thorn is happy that you're in here." He told me.

I gave him a dry look. "Are you going to get me out of here?"

Lion chuckled, before slamming his elbow into the glass, shattering it everywhere. James snapped awake.

"Well, I could've done that," I stated. "Are you going to come Prince?"

He looked up at me, before looking back at the room. "Ya. I'm coming with you."

"Come on then." I gestured for him to follow me as I slipped out the window onto the fire escape.

The newly named Prince followed me out of the window.

"I can't believe we're breaking out of jail." Prince marveled at the situation. I laughed quietly, wondering how on earth Spot, Sage, and him were related.

"You get used to it," I whispered, climbing down the ladder. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"You're a convict?" Prince stared at me.

"When you put it that way, you are too." I looked at the boy. He blinked, before shaking his head and following me down the ladder.

We reached the ground and began walking. I leaned over to Lion, speaking quietly so Prince wouldn't overhear.

"What made you change your mind?" At his confused glance, I continued. "A couple of days ago you were beating me up, now here you are breaking me out of jail."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I was angry and upset, and I wasn't really thinking things through. Thorn said I could help if I gave him secrets about Queens. But then Ladders was killed, and I wasn't really sure anymore."

"You never told Thorn I was a girl," I pointed out. "Or when I offered you didn't take Queens back."

He shrugged. "I wasn't aware that your gender was necessary information. I nearly did take Queens, but those boys respected you so much more, plus you had already been the leader for years."

The three of us made our way into Queens through the chilly night air. It was cold and the moon gleamed harshly on the pavement. I paused outside the lodging house, knowing Thorn had beat me there. I held up a hand to stop Prince and Lion, before raising my other hand and knocking on the door.

Thorn answered the door, and before he could say anything I slammed my fist into his face.

Thorn staggered backward, clutching his nose, which I had most likely broken. I stepped over the threshold and punched him again. He collapsed onto the ground. I went to stomp on him, but he held up a hand. "Wait, wait."

I paused and he smirked, grabbing my foot and pulling me down to the ground. Quickly I rolled out of his grasp. I knew I was hopelessly outnumbered. Thorn's allies hung back at the edge, allowing Thorn to beat me up.

I turned to Lion and Prince, who were still in the door. "Go get Brooklyn," I ordered, turning to slam my fist into Thorn's jaw as he stood back up. "GO!" I shouted.

Lion and Prince both turned and bolted. I stumbled backward as Thorn punched me.

"How did you get out of the jail? Why did you come back? You must have known it was hopeless." He tilted his head as he came towards me.

I ignored the first question and spat at him. "I came back because Queens is my turf, and I will get it back or die trying. It doesn't matter if it's hopeless, I still am going to fight for it."

Thorn crept steadily closer. "I'd almost say it was admirable if I didn't want to kill you so badly."

"Bring it on."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Brooklyn? Then they can all watch you die."

In response, I sprinted forwards and slammed my shoulder into his chest. He was caught off guard and nearly fell again. I slammed my fist into his stomach and quickly backed away.

Thorn snarled at me, before clenching his fists and running straight at me. I ducked and tried to slide around him, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it, punching me with his free hand.

I coughed, blood leaking out of my mouth and onto the ground. My head was spinning. "You're an evil worthless vile man."

"Oh darling, I already know that." He kicked my shin and I landed on the ground. He kicked me in the stomach and I curled up in a ball on the floor.

He kicked me once more and I gasped out of breath. Before he could hit me again, I rolled over and stood back up, limping away, clutching my aching stomach, which is most likely bleeding.

"If you leave now I will let you live."

I didn't respond, instead, I stumbled forwards and punched him again.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" He asked, pushing me so I fell back to the ground.

"Pick on someone your own size." Lion barked. He rushed forwards, stepping over me and slamming into Thorn.

I coughed up more blood, and someone's arms pulled me up, bundling me in a hug.

Racetrack was nearly in tears. "I swear Crown. If you ever do anything like that ever again." He didn't need to finish, instead just squeezing me tighter, ignoring the blood that was staining his shirt.

Lion had settled for beating up Thorn. I turned towards the door, looking as Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx, and Manhattan boys flooded in, beating up the boys who had made the mistake to abandon their Manhattan safe haven. I noticed Prince slip in next to Blue and Raven.

Spot walked in the door, followed closely by Sage. As soon as he spotted me, Race let go, allowing Spot to come over and hug me. I smiled slightly into his shoulder.

"How dare you let me worry like that?" He hissed in my ear, and I laughed quietly.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" Thorn shouted. I turned to see he was laying on the floor, Lion holding him down. Seeing their leader give up, the boys still fighting froze.

"I'll leave the city. I'll go somewhere else. I don't want to die." He shrieked.

"Get out," I ordered. He looked at me, like a sorry puppy, before quickly standing up and rushing out, the few boys that were still loyal to him following him out.

* * *

I limped up the stairs to Pulitzer's office, Spot's arm linked around me, helping me with walking, Sage, and Jack walking in front of us. It turned out I had twisted my ankle, not badly, it would only take a couple days to heal, but I would limp for those few days. I had bandaged my bleeding forehead and stomach.

It was early dawn, but Pulitzer was here already. I had no doubt that he knew what was going on, but still, we marched up the stairs.

Jack reached out and knocked. The door was opened and Pulitzer was standing there.

"I figured you would be coming sooner or later, Thorn said he was leaving the city."

"Why did you do it?" Jack asked. "You knew we would win, yet for some reason you let him try to take over."

"I'll admit, I've lost far too many battles. So many that I've lost the war."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Race asked, for what felt like the hundredth time.

I huffed and looked up at him. He held his hands up in surrender as I limped up the stairs. We knocked on the old wooden door and our father opened it.

"I just thought you should know, that if you ever come near us ever again, I will personally make sure you regret it." I threatened, his eyes widened as Race and I turned and walked away.

* * *

That night, Spot and I sat on the staircase in the Brooklyn lodging house as newsies from every turf played card games and bet on different things.

"You know, I should probably mention, I have a weird habit of associating with Conlon kids."

Spot raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned. "Hey Prince, Sage, come here." The boy looked over at me and made his way over, followed by Sage.

"What's up?"

"I told you I'd introduce you to your siblings again." I addressed Prince.

Spot stared blankly at me. "Again? How?"

I shrugged as he stood up and walked down the stairs, closing his brother in a hug, followed by Sage.

"I found him while I was in that jail for a couple hours. In there for stealing or something." I stated, using the railing to stand up.

Spot turned and came back up the stairs to hug me. "I really do love you." He whispered, low enough so only I could hear it.

I flushed pink. "I really do love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Jean sat on the couch, observing the warm living room. It had began snowing gently outside and the fireplace let out a comforting warmth. Her brother, Walter, sat at the dining room table with her five cousins, Uncle James, and Aunt Sophia, teaching them a card game. Her Aunt Edith and Uncle Anthony sat over on the couch across from her, murmuring quietly between themselves. To her left, Aunt Ethel and Uncle Timothy were flipping through the pages of a worn book that had been on her mother and fathers bookshelf for many years.

Over on the other couch, her mother and father sat. Her father sat with his legs off the couch, reading the daily newspaper, and tapping out an unheard rhythm with one hand on the dark blue fabric that clothed her mothers legs. Jean's mother sat with her back leaning against the arm rest and her legs resting on top of her fathers legs. She scribbled something down on the notebook, and tapped the end of her pencil on the paper. Her mother's eyes drifted up and met her father's gaze. She smiled at him and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Jean, as weird as it sounded, liked it when her parents gave each other quick kisses here and there. Her father always looked like he'd won a prize, and her mother always had a light blush on her freckled cheeks. It was beautiful. Jean had always wanted a relationship like her parents. That undying love that they had for each other. Jean longed to hear how her parents had met, yet had never asked, for she knew how shy her parents were with their past.

Thinking about the past brought up a thought, something Jean had intended to ask her parents about, yet had forgotten, and never asked. Jean stood up and walked out of the room, her parents curious gaze on her. She walked quickly up the stairs and went into her bedroom.

Jean opened her closet, and on the top shelf, sat a box. Jean stood on her tiptoes and pulled it down. She set it on her bed, closed her closet, and scooped it back up. She shut her bedroom door behind her and walked down the stairs, checking to make sure she didn't trip. She walked back into the living room.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Her father asked, looking at her.

Jean nodded. "A while ago, I was looking for some string, and I was looking in the hallway closet. I ended up finding string, but I also found this box. I wasn't really sure what all this stuff was."

Her mother pulled her legs off of her father's and set the notebook and pencil down, listening to Jean speak.

"It has two newsboy hats, and also an old newspaper dated July 25, 1899. It has the headline 'Newsies Stop the World' Is this making any sense as to why you would have this?" Jean asked. Her little speech had drawn the attention of almost everyone else in the room.

Her mother stood up, brushing off the fabric of her skirt. "You found our old newsies stuff. I forgot we kept it."

She walked over to Jean and picked up one of the hats. On the tag, written neatly in ink, was C. Higgins.

"You were newsies?" Jean asked.

Her mother nodded. "I was the leader of Queens way back when I was a teenager. Your father was the 'King of Brooklyn'."

Her father let out a groan. "That was a bad nickname."

"Yet if I remember correctly, people feared the King of Brooklyn." The adults in the room were smiling. Her mother grinned at her husband and stuck out her tongue. Jean was appalled, her kind-hearted father? Being feared?

"Oh yes, and all I heard of you were about how you were way too nice to be a leader." Her father joked, standing up and walking over to her mother. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

Her Uncle Anthony stood up, and looked at the newspaper Jean was holding, and let out a laugh. "Oh my goodness. There's me, and your mother, and your father."

He ruffled Jean's hair and smiled, but Jean was looking at the picture in confusion. "That's you mother? You looked like a boy."

This made the adults in the room start laughing.

Her mother smiled at her. "It's good to know that it worked."

Jean nodded She smiled at her mother and father, before walking over and hugging her mother and father.


End file.
